eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mounts
For an alphabetic list of all the mounts see, Category:Mount (Equipment Type) instead. Mounts are one of the methods of transportation in the game. Think of a mount as a beneficial spell cast on you for a specified amount of a time that increases your running speed and has the bonus of looking nifty at the same time by showing you riding on a creature's back. General Information Mounts are typically summoned to a caster by activating an item, such as a whistle. Of all the mounts in game, only the tinkered ones and certain quest rewards have a set number of charges and must be procured anew once their charges are used up. All others are yours to keep once they are purchased, but may need to be resummoned after their standard duration time expires. Most mounts last for 24 hours or until you dismiss it, whichever comes first. After that time you must resummon your mount. Mounts will temporarily disappear any time you ride another form of transportation that flies or runs, such as a gryphon, sokokar, horse, or cloud, but will automatically reappear once you land. They also temporarily disappear any time you climb a wall. In some zones, your mount will temporarily disappear from view but still provide the benefit of any buffs until you zone out again (for example, any crafting zones). Quested Mounts Quested Mounts are the reward for completing a quest line in game. *'New Halasian Courser Whistle' - Result from completing Sometimes You Feel Like a Knut at the end of the New Halas Tradeskill Timeline. Level 18 crafter quest. ** 25% speed *'Kelethin Courser Whistle' - Result from completing The Emerald Lake (Quest) at the end of the Kelethin Tradeskill Timeline. Level 18 crafter quest. ** 25% speed *'Gorowyn Destrier Whistle' - Result from completing Frazykyr at the end of the Gorowyn quests. Level 20. ** 25% Speed *'Carpet of El'khazi' - Result from the El'Khazi, Purveyor of Fine Carpets quest line in The Sinking Sands. ** 40% speed ** Minimum level of 47 to begin quests *'Wargs' - Result from in Loping Plains **Complete the timeline to be able to purchase your choice of Warg color and Saddle color **Cost: **Summons a mount to ride that increases your speed by 45% *** *'Leaves, carpets and unicorns' - Reward from certain grottos during the Moonlight Enchantments events. **In the Enchanted Dryad Grotto, one Elemental Token will purchase a leaf-blown carpet at the dryad merchant **In the Enchanted Fay Grotto, one Elemental Token will purchase a autumnstrider unicorn whistle or a leafstrider unicorn whistle at the fay merchant **All these mounts increase your speed by 40%, and their summoning item holds 20 charges, each lasting for 24 hours of play time, when bought *'A Rilissian Soldier's Mount' - Reward for completing the quest Infiltration System in Fens of Nathsar. **Summons a mount to ride that increases your speed by 55% **Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration Per Tick of caster by 15.0 **Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration Per Tick of caster by 15.0 **Increases spell damage, heal amount and melee damage of caster by 15.0 Shard Mounts Shard Mounts are purchased from a mysterious Quellithulian in the Moors of Ykesha for 50 Void Shards each. They come in three colors and two varieties. *'Ykeshan Spellbear whistle' ** 65% speed ** Increases Reuse Speed of caster by 3.0%. ** Increases Max Power of caster by 250. *'Ykeshan Warbear whistle' ** 65% speed ** Decreases Hate Gain of caster by 3.0% if not fighter. ** Increases Hate Gain of caster by 3.0% if fighter. ** Increases Max Health of caster by 250. Collection Mounts Collection Mounts are the reward for completing a Collection in game. *'an Abyssal Carpet' - Reward for completing collection quests in Kurn's Tower and the Emperor's Athenaeum. ** 68% speed ** Increases the base damage of spells, base amount of heals, and base damage of combat arts by 1%. ** Increases max power and health by 200. Looted Mounts Looted Mounts are mounts dropped by named monsters in game. *'Fitzpitzles Hover Platform' - NO-TRADE item from Fitzpitzle in Deathtoll. ** 48% speed ** Increases defense of caster by 6.0 ** Increases focus of caster by 6.0 ** Minimum level of 65 *'Djinn Bracelet of the Sky' - looted from The Djinn Master ** 52% speed ** 169 point regenerating ward ** Minimum level of 60 *'Dhume' - NO-TRADE from Vampire Lord Mayong Mistmoore ** 50% speed ** Increases Critical Chance by 2.0% ** Minimum level of 70 *'a reinforced warg summoning drum' - NO-TRADE from Queen Velazul Dizok or Kotiz the Death Bringer ** 50% speed ** Increases Crushing, Slashing, Piercing, Ranged and Aggression by 5.0 ** Minimum level of 1 *'an enchanted warg summoning drum' - NO-TRADE from Queen Velazul Dizok or Kotiz the Death Bringer ** 50% speed ** Increases Focus, Ministration, Ordination, Subjugation and Disruption by 5.0 ** Minimum level of 1 *'Zhoul' - NO-TRADE item from Byzola in Shard of Hate. ** 55% speed ** Increases Critical Chance by 3.0% ** Minimum level of 70 *'Khast's Whistle' - NO-TRADE item from Zarrakon in Zarrakon's Abyssal Chamber. ** 70% speed ** Increases Critical Chance by 3.0% ** Increases Crit Bonus by 1.0% ** Increases Max Power by 200 ** Minimum level of 80 *'Graol's Whistle' - NO-TRADE item from Anashti Sul in Palace of the Ancient One. ** 70% speed ** Increases Critical Chance by 3.0% ** Increases Crit Bonus by 1.0% ** Increases Max Health by 200 ** Minimum level of 80 *'Bjorn's Whistle' - NO-TRADE item from Gynok Moltor in Tomb of the Mad Crusader. ** 70% speed ** Increases Critical Chance by 3.0% ** Increases Crit Bonus by 1.0% ** Increases Max Power by 200 ** Minimum level of 80 *'T'Vosh's Whistle' - NO-TRADE item from Munzok the Corruptor in Munzok's Material Bastion. ** 70% speed ** Increases Potency by 2.0% ** Increases Crit Bonus by 2.0% ** Increases Max Power by 200 ** Minimum level of 80 *'Grell's Whistle' - NO-TRADE item from Munzok the Corruptor in Munzok's Material Bastion. ** 70% speed ** Increases Potency by 2.0% ** Increases Crit Bonus by 2.0% ** Increases Max Health by 200 ** Minimum level of 80 *'Elder Lavaborn Warg Steed' - NO-TRADE item from Aiden in Ward of Elements. ** 65% speed ** Increases Crit Bonus by 1.0% ** Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration by 15.0 ** Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration by 15.0 ** Increases Max Health by 150 ** Minimum level of 1 *'Faris' Disk of Meditation' - NO-TRADE item from Gloom Chevalier Faris in Royal Palace of Erudin. ** 68% speed ** Reduces maximum falling speed ** Increases Potency by 1.5% ** Inreaces Max Power by 250 ** Increases Max Health by 250 ** Minimum level of 1 *'Scorn, Disk of the Deathmage' - NO-TRADE item from Maalus Shadowfyre and Maalus Imbued in The Palace of Roehn Theer. ** 75% speed ** Reduces maximum falling speed ** Increases Potency by 2.0% ** Inreases Crit Bonus by 2.0% ** Inreaces Max Power by 300 ** Increases Max Health by 300 ** Minimum level of 90 Tinkered Mounts Tinkered Mounts are created and useable only by players with high Tinkering skills. *'Gnomish Hovering Device' ** 25% speed ** Reduces maximum falling speed ** *'Overclocked Gnomish Hovering Device' ** 45% speed ** Reduces maximum falling speed ** *'Hotwired Gnomish Hoverpad' ** 68% speed ** Reduces maximum falling speed ** Legends of Norrath Cards Some mounts can be claimed from Legends of Norrath cards, i.e. they are LoN loot cards SOE Specialty Mounts Some mounts are special offerings from SOE. They may be offered based on whether a player purchased a boxed edition of the game or purchased a digital download. They may also be offered as specialty codes in advertisements of print and online publications. *'Bear Whistle' *'Saryrn Deathcharger whistle' from Recruit-a-Friend program for evil characters though you can select either one. *'Armored Pinto whistle' from Recruit-a-Friend program for good characters though you can select either one. *'Armored Highland Stalker' From Sentinel's Fate Retail Box Collectors Edition Purchased Mounts Some mounts can be purchased at city stables if you have enough status or if you belong to a guild of high enough level. The NPC Horse Merchants who sell these mounts can be found in every major city. } | if your guild is level 15 or above. |- | Steppes Pony, Parade Steppes Pony | align="center"|24% | | if your guild is level 15 or above. |- | Karana Planestrider, Parade Karana Planestrider | align="center"|32% | | if your guild is level 20 or above. |- | Misty Mustang, Parade Misty Mustang | align="center"|32% | | if your guild is level 20 or above. |- | Elddarian Charger, Parade Elddarian Charger | align="center"|40% | | if your guild is level 25 or above. |- | Rujarkian Clydesdale, Parade Rujarkian Clydesdale | align="center"|40% | | if your guild is level 25 or above. |- | Rujarkian Hillrunner, Parade Rujarkian Hillrunner | align="center"|40% | | if your guild is level 25 or above. |} Faction Purchased Mounts Some mounts can only be purchased in special locations if you have enough faction or your guild level is high enough, and they may have other requirements, such as citizenship of a specific city. *'Rujarkian Destrier' - Purchased in Maj'Dul at Courts **Cost: **Alternative Cost: and a guild level of at least 35 ** 40% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 4.7 ** Available in different saddle colors for same statistics *'Dervish Destrier' - Purchased in Maj'Dul at Courts **Cost: **Alternative Cost: and a guild level of at least 35 ** 40% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 4.7 ** Available in different saddle colors for same statistics *'Spectral Servant' - Required guild level 30 ** Cost: ** 48% speed ** Freeport only *'Maj'dul enchanted scroll' - Required guild level 30 ** Cost: ** 48% speed **Qeynos mage guild: at **Freeport mage guild: at *'Spirit Steed' - Required guild level 30 ** Cost: ** 48% speed ** Qeynos only *'Nightmare' - Required guild level 40 ** Cost: ** 48% speed ** Increases mitigation vs. magic of caster by 200 ** Available in different saddle colors for same statistics ** Freeport only *'Mistrunner' - Required guild level 40 ** Cost: ** 48% speed ** Increases resists of caster by 5 ** Available in different saddle colors for same statistics ** Qeynos/Kelethin only *'War-barded Black Cavalry Horse' - Required guild level 60 ** Cost: ** 50% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 7 *'War-barded white Cavalry Horse' - Required guild level 60 ** Cost: ** 50% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 7 *'War-barded Cavalry Appaloosa' - Required guild level 60 ** Cost: ** 50% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 7 *'War-barded Cavalry Morgan' - Required guild level 60 ** Cost: ** 50% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 7 *'War-barded Cavalry Palomino' - Required guild level 60 ** Cost: ** 50% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 7 *'War-barded Cavalry Pinto' - Required guild level 60 ** Cost: ** 50% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 7 *'War-barded Cavalry Spiritsteed' - Required guild level 60 ** Cost: ** 50% speed ** Increases focus, piercing, crushing, slashing of caster by 7 *'An Order of Flame lava-threaded flying carpet' - Requires +50,000 faction with the Order of Flame to purchase **Cost: ** 55% speed ** Increases out-of-combat health and power regen by 90 ** Increases spell damage, heal amount, melee damage by 15 *'an Order of Rime Icemare' or a mystic Order of Rime Icemare -- Requires +50,000 faction with the Order of Rime to purchase **Cost: ** 68% speed ** Ability increases depend on which Icemare you choose. Category:Mounts